Rocky: Legends
Rocky Legends is the sequel to the 2002 video game Rocky. It is a video game of the fighting game genre released in 2004 by Venom Games. The game is based on the Rocky movies. The events of the game take place before the film Rocky. In the game you can play as Rocky Balboa, Apollo Creed, Clubber Lang or Ivan Drago. Gameplay Rocky Legends is a typical boxing game. It has six different gameplay modes to choose from including Career, Exhibition, Tournament, Survival, Training, and Practice. To unlock extras you must buy them from the shop. Career Career mode allows you to play as the major characters of the first four ''Rocky'' films. Each character has a story of how they rise to the top of the boxing world. They all remain true to the canon of the Rocky films aside from Ivan Drago's story which only differs in the match against Rocky. Rocky Balboa Rocky's story begins outside of Mickey's gym where Rocky has a street fight with Joe Zale, The story then progresses through all of the Rocky movies and ends in Rocky's street fight against Tommy Gunn. Apollo Creed Apollo's story gives us a backstory to Apollo before his fight with Rocky Balboa. The story begins during a match between Apollo and Tony Duke. Apollo Beats Duke and after the fight he tells Apollo that he is getting ready to retire and Apollo wants him to be his manager when he turns pro. Duke agrees and the story leads into Apollo's rise to champion and finishes just before Rocky's rise to fame. Clubber Lang Clubber Lang's story starts in the Chicago state prison where he gets into a brawl with another inmate. After the fight the guards tell Lang that he served his time and he is let go. The story then revolves around the events of Rocky III and culminates into Lang's penultimate victory over Rocky in New York city. Ivan Drago Ivan Drago's story is the only one that steps away from the canon of the Rocky films. Drago's story revolves around the events of Rocky IV and his rise to fame in Russia. This career mode however has a twist as not only does Drago beat Apollo but he also defeats Rocky and receives a medal from the Soviet Union. Training A training mode is included in Rocky Legends. Training can be done in freeplay or career. While training in career mode you get points to upgrade your character based on how well you trained. This gives you the chance to change how the stars of Rocky fought as you are allowed to decide which stats to raise. Training in freeplay can be done both alone and with another player competitively, however this has no affect on the characters stats. Playable Boxers: * Alain Girard * Alexei Baluk * [[Apollo Creed|'Apollo Creed']] * Big Chuck Smith * Big Yank Bull * Billy Snow * Bob Cray * Brendan Doyle * Buddy Shaw * Burt Judge * Carlos Arguello * [[Clubber Lang|'Clubber Lang']] * Dalan Hattori * Dipper Brown * Ernie Roman * Floyd McCallum * George Fullmer * [[Ivan Drago|'Ivan Drago']] * Jack Reid * Joe Chan * Joe Czak * Jack Jarrell * Joe Zale * John Barkley * Jose Mendoza * Ken Klaasen * Kofi Langton * Mac Lee Green * Marco Chavez * Ludmilla Drago (Xbox) * Maurizio Medina * Mickey Goldmill * Paulie Pennino (PS2) * Randy Tate * Razor Robinson * [[Rocky Balboa|'Rocky Balboa']] * Salvador Martinez * Sam Monroe * Sergei Izhora * Spider Rico * Tommy Gunn * Tony Duke * Troy Miller * Union Cane * Vito Soto * Wolfgang Peltzer * Yuri Denisov *Boxers in bold'' ''indicate they are playable in Career Mode L Category:Rocky Legends characters Category:Real-life Category:Merchandise